Okarthel
Okarthel is located on the north west of Vhir. It is ruled by the Ancient Blue Dragon Kepeski and the Great Dragonborn Houses . It is comprised of Dragons, dragonkin, Dragonborn, half-elves and Kobolds. History Before Kepeski, the Dragonborn of Okarthel were ruled by a group of Dragon Princes that had divided up the city into a squabbling mess of a civil war, and before that the dragonborn citizens ruled themselves with the Council of Equals, and before that they were ruled by the Dragon King Ithmitne when the city was known as Mishehad (“My Itmitne’s Empire”), before him they were ruled by Broodmother Vaestranyar who previously ruled with Malicant. Malicant disappeared around 1200 years into his rule, leaving Vaestranyar in control of the city, his disappearance was met with the coming of many suitors who attempted to replace Malicant (Ithmitne was one such suitor and was considered the victor). Vaestranyar spawned many of the Dragon Princes from these suitors. Vaestranyar died mysteriously with many blaming the Magistrates of Zel’bidaal , believing that they saw Vaestranyar’s children as a major threat once they developed. She fled east to a dragon living in Farthrone, where she died became a resting spot for travellers, but suffered from near constant rain and was dubbed Stormhaven. If a threat was felt by the Magistrates it would soon become real as the Dragon Princes were highly aggressive towards the Magistrates, actively seeking to steal their cargo ships in the Dividing Sea. When Kepeski came, he reunited the Dragonborn and drove off the Dragon Princes and those loyal to them. These Princes would later return in ‘Kepeski Jot ’ where the forces of Okarthel fought alongside Kepeski against the Princes who had expected the city’s inhabitants to welcome them. This time those who followed them did not remain loyal and many fled inland towards Zel'bidaal seeking refuge, selling their ships, heirlooms and services to survive. But before the Princes, the dragonborn ruled themselves, led by a Council of Equals comprised of all the Great Houses. Eventually petty rivalries broke the council apart and the Dragon Princes moved in while the city was weak. Kepeski has begun to demand more loyalty from his people, the Ambassador of Quel'Doran noted that the children were to be found giving praises to Kepeski and not Bahamut or Tiamat as the older dragonborn are more likely to do, a cult has grown around him similar to that of the previous Dragon King. He is known for his shifting moods, at some times he would take a great interest in the running of the city and has been known to personally see that his orders have been carried out, other times he would ignore the city entirely flying away for months, but mostly he stays in his Lighthouse tower in the centre of the city. The city is usually ruled by a collective of people chosen by Kepeski, this group's name is often changed by Kepeski and its role and members changed just as often. Kepeseski has also begun to send young dragonborn out into the world in order to acquire wealth to bring back, he does not allow many adults to leave en mass as he finds many of them untrustworthy and doesn't want to risk a rebellion forming overseas. Around 650 years ago some of the human refugees from Telinor , many of whom were members of The Bridge which had just failed in one of its early attempts to gain entrance into the college, left the city and headed west hoping to find a place for their studies. They passed through Rev’fion (New Oli’us today) where the sun elves were recovering from their civil war. There they found some who wished to leave their oppressive government and they continued their journey across the sea. Unfortunately their boat was attacked by dragonborn privateers who took them to Okarthel to be presented to the then god king Ithmitne. Once in Okarthel House Menidrass began experimenting on the elves and the humans trying to see how they could take the elves near immortality and extend the lifespan of their king. The experiments were reportedly very cruel and resulted in the introduction of draconic blood into the elves and humans who emerged at something not quite a member of either species. Mutations were common in subsequent generations including tails and wings. Today many Okarthelian Elves hide their disfigurements while other wear them proudly, a feature shared amongst all of the elves are irises the colour of brilliant gold, slight elongation and hardening of nails, sometimes hair tendrils similar to those of the dragonborn will grow alongside normal hair and skin that often features scales that run down the back and partially down the arms. Some children are born with intense arcane abilities thanks to their bloodline, while others can be cursed with disfigurements. After the defeat of Ithmitne the people forged by alchemy became known at Ithiejir or the Blood of the God. This group initially supported Iragar along with many of the other non-dragonborn in the city, but they soon began to move away from them as it became clear that Iragar would pardon Menidrass and even ally himself with them. During the return of the Dragon Princes the elves were seen as monsters by the returning children, but some saw them as long lost siblings and asked them to represent the non-dragonborn people of Okarthel. It is believed that the elves carried out this duty admirably but due to there being far more dragonborn in Okarthel they never had any real political power. Under Kepeski the elves have begun a new movement towards representing those who have been hurt by his rule. A new generation of elves no longer content to sit by and watch the future of the city turn to chaos once again. Some of the younger members have joined the rebellion starting by houses loyal to Iragar with some openly wearing the House’s symbol of a gauntlet. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.